The Red Line Playlist
by Johnny Emm
Summary: The Red Line by WinndSinger is one of the greatest stories ever written. This a bunch of songs I wrote just for that story. Rated T for language and themes.
1. Re Education Through Prostitution

This is the beginning of The Red Line Playlist. All the songs are for the story "The Red Line" by WinndSinger.

To the tune of "Re-Education (Through Labor)" by Rise Against.

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=FHv_1Jct9NA

* * *

To the sound of your free will floating away

To the rhythm of the dungeons in which we stay

We smile when we are told to

But we get no pleasure from you

We're just trying to survive

Sometimes I think it's better to die

We crawl on our knees for you

Being forced to do what you tell us to

We fuck all day long for you

There are things I wish that I could do

But none of my dreams ever come true

One day, we'll get what we are due

To the hope that there's a washcloth locked away

If I get it, I won't do this another day

Like dogs, to the wall, we are bound

You own me from sunset to sun down

We crawl on our knees for you

Being forced to do what you tell us to

We fuck all day long for you

There are things I wish that I could do

But none of my dreams ever come true

Look now at what she put us through

Semen is buried in our beds

You torture our bodies and our heads

But we don't die

Cause we don't live, we just survive

On the crap that you throw our way

I won't crawl on my knees for you

I won't do a damn thing you tell me to

I won't cum anymore for you

Cause we are the people that you fear

We're much smarter than we appear

We control

Control

Control

We control you

There are things I wish that I could do

But none of my dreams ever come true

One day, we'll get what we are due

We won't do what you tell us to

A revolution long over due

We control

Control

Control

We control you

* * *

I can not acctually contact WinndSinger, so if you know her or know how to contact her, please tell her about this.


	2. Fire

Metallica! Hell yeah! A song for one of my favorite stories fan made or not: "The Red Line" by WinndSinger

To the tune of "Fuel" by Metallica.

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=sCXB-Y-jwaY

* * *

When you workin' at Fire, everybody gonna die

At work, you see red

Victoria has fucked with your head

You saw Jason ripped to shreds

Now you see red

A thousand bucks made every night

Whore life

Whore mind

Fuck 'em man, who cares what's right

This is your life

Oh, watch it burn

You live this way for Katie

She's the only reason you live

As your life burns

Turned in wrong directions

How much are you willing to give?

When you workin' at Fire, everybody gonna die

Drag you down the hall

To the dungeon, your new home

Smear your face upon the wall

Don't you worry, you're the best

Midnight

Back alley

Another hooker's laid to rest

Oh, when will it end

End

End

Oh, watch it burn

You live this way for Katie

She's the only reason you live

As your life burns

Turned in wrong directions

How much are you willing to give?

When you workin' at Fire, everybody gonna die

This is your life

When you work

At Fire

No survivors

Oh, watch it burn

You live this way for Katie

She's the only reason you live

As your life burns

Turned in wrong directions

How much are you willing to give?

When you workin' at Fire, everybody gonna die

Watch it burn

* * *

There will be more songs for this fan fic later, so you should check it out. REVIEW!!!


	3. Nightmare

Edward talking about what he wants to do his parents. He can be a little twisted sometimes...

To the tune of "Dirt Room" by Blue October

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=G5ZUHsKMKeo

* * *

I am your son

I've been livin' in a nightmare

Waiting for my revenge to come

I'll be sitting in your car

When you open up the front door

I'll be reachin' for the knife in my coat

I'm gonna put it to your throat

You never loved me

You're a bad man

What a fuckin' sad way to grow

My mother raised me as a joke

I should have rid you of your burden

Use the curtain as a noose to choke me

You should have loved me

You'll never know me

You took my future and the food off my family's plate

You thought you'd stop me

I'm stronger than you

You took my money but it's useless

When you see what I'll do to you

What I'll do to you

Carlisle, you awoke

You start screaming through the duct tape

Don't ever think I'm letting you go

I'm busy digging you a hole

Now you'll be livin' in a nightmare

Beggin' for my help this time round

Come on

You know I only do this shit for the money

Why am I a prostitute while you guys are fuckin' rich

I wanna cover you in chocolate, meat, and honey

Then throw you in the woods to be eaten by animals

You should have loved me

You'll never know me

You took my future and the food off my family's plate

You thought you'd stop me

I'm stronger than you

You took my money but it's useless

When you see what I'll do to you

You should have loved me

You'll never know me

You took my future and the food off my family's plate

You thought you'd stop me

But I'm stronger than you

You took my money but it's useless

When you see what I'll do to you

And I'll rob you to see

So you'll have to live like me

And finally I'll quit

I'll quit

You should have loved me

You'll never know me

You took my future and the food off my family's plate

You thought you'd stop me

I'm stronger than you

You took my money but it's useless

When you see what I'll do to you

You know I only do this shit for the money

Why am I a prostitute while you guys are fuckin' rich

I wanna cover you in chocolate, meat, and honey

Then throw you in the woods to be eaten by animals

* * *

Again. if you know how to contact WinndSinger, PLEASE tell me.


	4. Second Chance

I wrote this a couple weeks ago. I was busy.

To the tune of "Second Chance" by Shinedown

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=oMo45wN81Rw

* * *

I have you in my heart

But you know

I'm gonna have to go

I can't stand to be apart

But you know

I have to continue the show

I just heard Katie saying on the phone

"Daddy, when are you coming home?"

Even though it looks like I have no fear

Things are never what they appear

Fuck my mother

Fuck my father

They can't do nothin' right

I hope they realize

They took my life

I hope they can't sleep at night

I know you mean well

But it's useless

No one like me gets a second chance

Please don't cry one tear for me

I'm not worth it

Both you and I know it

This is my one and only chance

I promise you

That I'll get out of it

I just heard Katie saying on the phone

"Daddy, when are you coming home?"

Even though it looks like I have no fear

Things are never what they appear

Fuck my mother

Fuck my father

They can't do nothin' right

I hope they realize

They took my life

I hope they can't sleep at night

I know you mean well

But it's useless

No one like me gets a second chance

Here is my chance

This is my chance

Fuck my mother

Fuck my father

They can't do nothin' right

I hope they realize

They took my life

I hope they can't sleep at night

I know you mean well

But it's useless

No one like me gets a second chance

No one like me gets a second chance

No one like me gets a second chance

* * *

I hope you liked it. Queen, Eminem, and Foo Fighters will be next.


	5. Enough

Probably the fastest song that went from the paper to the internet that I've done. I wrote this around 12 and now at 9 it's up. Also, I'd like to thank my newest fan (whose name I've forgotten and am to lazy to look up) for inspiring me to take this story back up. You won't be disappointed.

To the tune of "Given Up" by Linkin Park

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=ddibc6DY5sc

* * *

Trapped in this cage again

I know that I need to get out

But don't know how

Beaten and bound again

This life is all that I'm allowed

I can't get out

I need to be with Katie

I've had enough

I'm not your play-thing

How much debt must be repaid

I'll get out someday

My daughter's waiting

You know I would rater die

Than stay

I'm looking for the rag

Thought I could do this but maybe

I'm not ready

I'm gonna kill that hag

My body shakes cause something's wrong

The rag is gone

I need to be with Katie

I've had enough

I'm not your play-thing

How much debt must be repaid

I'll get out someday

My daughter's waiting

You know I would rater die

Than stay

No

Get me out of this fucking hell

Get me out of this fucking hell

Get me out of here

Get me out of this fucking pit of hell

I've had enough

I'm not your play-thing

How much debt must be repaid

I'll get out someday

My daughter's waiting

You know I would rater die

Than stay

* * *

More reviews = shorter update time.


End file.
